Settling in for Bed
by FangandLightning
Summary: "We should go to sleep- I just took a shower and have work in the morning." But even as the words were said, Lightning made no move to push the Pulse women off of her, instead she threaded pale fingers into dark hair. established Flight


((AN here is some nice and sweet smut for all of you 3 was one of the first posts i made on my blog XD))

Fang hummed contently as she stretched out on the bed, Lightning and her were both getting ready to go to bed for the night. Looking up as the bathroom light shut off and the pink haired women came out of the room, running a brush threw her hair. Light was clad in a simple large plain t-shirt and a pair of short shorts. It wasn't anything new really, it was what the other wore to bed every night- for the most part. There was those times when Fang got the soldier to sleep naked with her that was always after sex though.

Fang on the other hand, always slept naked- when they were at their own house- (whenever they slept somewhere else she would wear a tank top and shorts).Grinning as Lighting got into the bed, Fang was quick to pull her close and burry her face into the still damp pink hair and slip a hand under the large shirt and rest it against Lighting's stomach, her thumb brushing over the piercing there. Lightning gave a small annoyed huff at that. The piercing was something that Fang had always enjoyed, she loved to play with it and that annoyed the pink haired women. The Huntress made sure to never really pull on it much, after Lightning had told her once that it did hurt a bit when she did so.

The brunette was surprised when the smaller woman moved a bit and turned to kiss her. the kiss wasn't all that much- just a simple pressing of lips, before they were pulled away and she was looking into pale aqua eyes. Fang leaned back in, this time going for a deeper kiss, The pink haired women responded with no hesitance and when they both pulled back, slightly breathless, she murmured

"We should go to sleep- I just took a shower and have work in the morning." But even as the words were said, Lightning made no move to push the Pulse women off of her, instead she threaded pale fingers into dark hair, not pulling or pushing, just resting there.

"So? We don't have to take that long. You can take another one in the morning if you really need to" Fang murmured back softly, giving pale pink lips a soft nip before pulling them into another deep kiss. Using the kiss as a distraction she slipped the large shirt up, showing the flat and pale stomach to the bedroom air, the silver piercing glinting in the dull lighting in the room. Pulling out of the kiss, Fang moved onto Lightning's jaw line then to her neck, leaving gentle kisses and soft nips along the way. When they reached the neckline of the shirt, it was quickly discarded to the floor. Gently helping Lightning move so she was closer to the middle of the bed and on her back, Fang was on top of her not even a moment later and was back to kissing down the soldier's neck.

Pausing, Fang gave a more gentle kiss to the new mark that was just above the pink haired women' s left breast. The brand, was instead of the harsh black that the Pulse brand had been was a softer white.(1) Lightning let out a soft gasp at the motion, something that Fang grinned at. Deciding to stop and play with the woman's chest for a moment, she kissed the peaks of each grinning as they stiffened. Then she gave s brief kiss to the lightning bolt pendant. Fang continued down between pale breasts towards the silver piercing. When it was reached the Pulse woman looked up to see her lover's face a bit flushed. A small pleasured sigh was let out as Fang kissed the piercing. Letting out a hum, the brunet slipped the shorts resting on Lightning's hips. The Pulse woman laughed and grinned at the lack of underwear under said shorts- it seemed like Light had picked up a habit from her.

Surprised as there was suddenly a hand tangled in her hair, yanking her up towards Lightning's face pulling her into a deep kiss. Fang's own hand came up to push pink strands away from the pale face.

"Hurry up" Lightning breathed out when they finally parted lips.

"hmmm if you say so" Fang laid down on her side and pulled the soldier against her so they were chest to back. Running her hand down a long lean leg, she moved it to give more room. Now that that was done, she slipped her hand down the leg towards the pink haired woman's folds. Rubbing her hand against it she could feel the warmth rolling off of the mound. Lightning gasped, and moaned softly body relaxing further.

Fang littered kisses on the jaw line in front of her nipping just hard enough to create a mark. One that in the morning Lightning would be pissed about, because she wouldn't be able to cover it. It would be even better if she didn't notice it at all because then Lightning wouldn't think to cover it with makeup.

Fang rubbed at her lover's clit, progressively getting faster and faster. The faster her finger moved the more harsh Lightning's breath gasped out. Soft moans becoming more and more frequent, and more breathless.

"Fang" Lightning gasped her breath rushing out a hand reaching back to tangle into Fang's hair. Fang grinned as she felt Light's legs clamp around her hand and the woman trembled with pleasure. Her hand continued to move until she felt the pink haired woman's breath catch in her throat and here muscles stiffen. Moving a bit, Fang pulled Light into a deep kiss, her hand slowing down as the soldier's orgasm began to die down. pulling out of the kiss the Pulse woman pulled her hand away, wiping her hand on her own thigh.

"you ok hun?" Fang asked as she sat up looking over Lighting. The pink haired woman was comfortably limp and her breathing was evening out. Their eye met and Light nodded.

"Im…Alright…" Fang laid back down, pulling the woman close to her, now turning her over so the two were face to face.

"do you want me to-"

"no, its fine. You can return the favor later. Just go to sleep" she murmured giving lighting a soft peck on the lips, watching as then the pink haired soldier curled up close.

(((1)ok, so this is my personal head cannon- Lightning has Etro's mark were her l'Cie brand use to be. it's a symbol of her connection to Etro. This is just my own personal opinion. You don't have to agree with me- the symbol for those who don't know is the mark that appears in Serah's eye/s when she is seeing the future- that one. The thrown and the gates resemble it also.))


End file.
